


Target 1: Bill

by Lollygagger



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Harry, F/F, F/M, Flirty Bill, Flirty Harry, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Ron, harry's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: From Facebook prompt: That I'm going to summarize because at this point. we've all seen it.Ron: You can't take all of my siblings, Harry!Harry: Don't worry Ron, you can keep Percy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659358
Kudos: 365
Collections: koylic





	Target 1: Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've posted this before on my now-deleted account, not still salty about that, (Yes I am.)  
> I haven't re-posted this because I'm a lazy fuck and didn't want to re-do tags. BUT, here I am. 
> 
> To anyone that is a first-time reader and not finding this again, hello once more to those people...I missed you, welcome!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Target 1: Bill

He brought this on himself, Ron knew this. It had started last night when he and Harry were sitting in the living room talking about nothing in particular. When the conversation was brought to Ginny Ron now knew he should have stopped talking.

“Still can’t believe that you’re dating my sister sometimes.”

Harry laughed, “You and me both.”

“Well, it was either her or George right?” Ron joked.

“No it would have been Fred, his arse is nicer,” Harry replied casually. “Maybe Bill because damn.”

“Harry you can’t have everyone in my family.”

“Yes I can but if it makes you feel better you can keep Percy.”

“Harry you can’t have everyone, it’s not possible. I mean Bill’s married for one.”

Harry grinned, “We’ll see, goodnight Ron.”

Harry ran up the stairs, Ron blinked. Jeez Harry was such a weirdo sometimes, what would he do without him and Hermione. He crawled into bed with Hermione, and paused, what did Harry mean “we’ll see?” Probably nothing, Ron shook his head and fell asleep moments later.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Morning Ron.”

“Morning Harry.” Ron stopped in the hallway. “Harry?”

Harry turned, “Yah?”

“Are….are you wearing Bill’s Weasley sweater?”

“Yes.”

Ron blinked, “But-”

“Come on I’m starving.” Harry interrupted.

Harry walked down the stairs with Ron closely behind, when they entered the kitchen Bill was the only one there, sitting at the table.

“Harry? Is that my sweater?”

“Yes.”

Bill smiled, “You look good in it.”

“I know.”

Harry grabbed a plate of eggs and toast and sat down next to Bill, Ron sat across from them with his own plate of food.

“Bill dear, can you pass me the jam?”

“Of course Harry dear.” Bill grabbed the jam and handed it to Harry.

“Thank you gorgeous.” Harry winked.

Bill grinned and went back to reading the paper, Ron felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He hoped no one noticed as he ate a mouthful of eggs,

“You’ve got quite a lovely arse Bill, have I ever told you?”

Ron choked on his food, “No you haven’t but thank you, Harry. Although it pales in comparison to yours, you’ve got quite a delectable arse.”

“Thank you I’ve always thought so too. Ron are you all right?”

Ron nodded as he slowly stopped choking, “Would you like some water?”

Ron nodded again, Harry got up and grabbed a glass filling it up with water then handed it to Ron who gratefully took a big drink. Harry sat down in Bill’s lap casually and placed a kiss on his cheek. Ron spit out his water and spilling the rest on himself.

“Honestly Ron, sometimes you can make such a mess,” Bill said as if that was the only thing that had happened.

Ron’s face became redder as he began to stutter and point between Bill and Harry. Harry smiled innocently at him as he placed his plate in the sink.

“Alright, gorgeous let’s go.”

Bill got up and picked Harry up bridal style, when he did Harry pressed a kiss to Bill’s lip and then gave Ron a shit-eating grin as they left the kitchen. Hermione came in after they left and frowned at Ron,

“What?”

Ron could still only stutter, Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh honestly Ronald, they look cute together.”  
She left the kitchen holding back a giggle, she wondered how long it would be until Ron finally lost it completely or even funnier, fainted. She smiled, Harry really was going to drag this out until he got the result he wanted, whatever that was, but she could tell he hadn’t gotten it yet. She just hoped she would be there when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> My other work that you may have subscribed to or bookmarked under the old account 'Chandler' I may not post again or will post it later.
> 
> You could say I'm am going in a new direction with my writing, and therefore, stories such as "Breaking Point Can Be a New Start" or "Even Killers Can Comfort You" will not be posted because of it.  
> I am sorry to those who really enjoyed them if you would like to discuss such things feel free to talk to me about it on Tumblr, (tremendous-amount-of-ships). 
> 
> Other than that I hope you liked the series and have an extremely good day! (:


End file.
